The Newspaper
by Leaffeather2
Summary: This group makes up the truthful newspaper of Young Justice out to end corruption and the evil in the world. Who knew that their pasts will haunt them, that there is more combat required for a reporter, and there's some things that they don't know about their life. Just what are their guardians hiding, and what is this Justice League? How do teenage reporters go to superheroes?
1. Prolouge

**Hi people! So I was washing my face before bed, and I was randomly thinking when this plot came it mind. I laughted and started jumping like crazy, anxious to start writing. So after i finished I typed, and I spent a couple hours working on this with an amazing playlist of GOOD songs. None of this computer junk. Anyway, please read! Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

"What is this!" The toughly built man yelled. Throwing down a stack of papers, the large font reading 'BILLIOAIRES ON STERIODS' Followed by a picture of the two men in the room. Two primly dressed ladies flinched, their grip on their featherdusters tightening by the heam of the blue and white skirts. An equally frusterated man roughtly sat on the leather masterhead chair, his body also toned by drugs. Running a hand over his face with one hand, the other waving the two maids off as they scurried away. He waited a moment before he stood up with speed.

"Where's the third maid?!" He asked in realization. The first guy's eyes widened, as he idioticly looked around the empty room. Slamming his hands on the newspaper and hanging his head.

"Damn," he started laughing as cop sierens were heard, a side effct of the drugs. "We got Young Justiced." He said glancing at the title of the newspaper. "Young Justice... You're digging up hell." He said as officers busted through the door.

* * *

Punching the largest man in the face a strong man with black hair looks over his soulder and yells "Go!"The red hair was a blur as he raced throught the big crowd. A black camera bouncing although tightly pinned to his chest. A few feet behind him men dressed in ragged clothes chased after him.

"Get back here squirt!" They yelled, breathing heavily. The red head expertly weaved through the people. His outstanding yellow and red suit blending among the bright clothes of the people in the city. The man being chased glanced behind him as an old women walked into the path parted for the rushing people. The poorly dressed chasers struggled to weave around, letting the red head take a turn into a more open feild. From no where he was tackled to the ground by a much more strongly built drug dealer.

"Think you can out run my Flash boy?" He growls, the stench of achohal on his breath. In a rush of dark green and gold the larger man was punched to the ground. A woman attacker standing over him, she gives a final kick to the head.

"My name's Kid Flash," The colorful guy said, and pointed to the woman beside him. "And this is Artemis," He scoops up the girl as she unwraps the camera and hold it in her lap. Giving the man lying on the ground a wink.

"We're part of Young Justice." She finishes. With that, the man darted off in a speed that he hasn't shown during the chase, one to rival a race car. Leaving a trail of up turned dirt in his path.

* * *

"We got it!" Kid Flash whooped as he carried Artemis in the hidden labrynth in the mountain on the coast of Happy Harbor. Four people came to greet them: a short raven haired boy with a domino mask over his eyes, in a Kelvar red top with a yellow 'R' in a black circle, black slacks, a yellow inside of his cape and a black outer lining, and a gold belt; A blonde haired man with a buzz cut and dark skin, tattoos along his arms, a tight red tank top with dark blue long pants, a small 'A' on his belt, and more tattoos along his neck giving the impression of gills; A large built man with black hair, the same guy who defended the camera man in the begining, a black shirt pasted by a red 'S' in the middle, extra durable jeans, and combat boots; Finally another red head with long hair, dressed with a white t-shirt the neckline hidden by her navy blue cape, a red 'X' stretched over her torso, with dark blue boots and gloves, a dark blue mini skirt finishing the look. The blonde dark skinned man held his hand out for the camera that Artemis was happy to hand over, herself in a costume of a dark green Kelvar crop top, a lighter colored green smooth arrow on her chest, her top connecting to the mask covering the top of her face, forest green long pants tucked in her combat boots, a belt along her waist, and an arrow holder slung on her back.

"Good job." The blonde man smiles in his confident and strong voice, making him to be the leader. The red head speedster was in a Kelvar-spandex yellow top, long red pants of the same material tucked in durable yellow boots, a yellow mask in similar coverage to the dark green clad blonde, and red goggles covering his eyes from the sharp air as he run, his speed caused by an accident as a kid in his uncle's lab. Pulling up the goggles his large friendly grin was easily showing that he was a jokester. The raven haired smaller boy approched with a laptop in hand, a half finished aritcle on the screen.

"Nice, now we just need another section." He said, taking the memory card from the camera. Obviously the mastermind he strides off into the maze, heading the familiar way to the main lounge. The muscled black haired man going in the direction to outside the mountain, the brawn, and whistling to the great dane/husky/wolf mix in the corner, the dog's fluffy white fur on it's large and powerful body follwing it's owner.

"Great distraction Miss M." Artemis praises, taking off the holder filled with escape and combat tools. Her job at the fighter and escape artist in the bag (hahaha, the pun wasn't intended). The ginger girl smiles and helps the blonde bring the bag to the equipment room, where other tools were stored. She was the old lady that cut off the chasers from Kid Flash as Artemis was refering too, tagged the ginger as the master of disguise.

"Thanks Artemis!" Miss. M cheers. The man red head runs to the kitchen connected with the lounge, not fatigued, placing him for the click and run position. Kid Flash, or know as Wally to his friends, opened the full size fridge powered by solar energy and the workout tools a couple rooms over. Gathering water, chips, and fruit he flops next to Robin, the mastermind, whom prefers to be called Rob off duty because of him position as the ward of the richest man in Gotham.

"I'm starving!" Wally announces in the large mountain, just as Miss. M, or Meagn, Artemis, actually Artemis, and Aqualad, aka Kaldur come in the room. Artemis launches herself over the head of the couch and lands perfectly at the end of Wally's feet, kicking her boots on the coffee table in the center and stretching, showing her abs on her torso.

"You must complete a mission report." Kaldur tells, handing each member in the room besides himself and Robin a packet of paper. Wally groaned and sat up to allow the other two standing room to sit. Leaning forward to write on the table, Megan producing a clip board and sits closer to Wally, Artemis tilts to write on the arm rest as the cushion next to her dipps under the weight of Kaldur.

"What about Conner?" Wally asks. Reffering to the muscle Superboy, or Conner. From Wally's hunched position in contrast to his leader's poised posture.

"He will fill his out after he take management of Wolf." Kaldur explains. Wolf, the dog, was a scrawny victim Conner had picked up in a sucessful mission in exposing a pet store's hidden animal experiment. The people had injected wolf blood into the small puppy, so no one wanted to keep him, with the other animals taken care of Conner took Wolf to spare the puppy. However to keep the cop from finding out of the large dog's life, they had to fake a death for the dog, so he could still help in certain misions without being traced to Conner.

"Well, I finished editing, I just need your statements and Megan's undercover report. And an extra article, any ideas?" Robin holds up the laptop in proof.

"Alot of people are talking out us, how about a section on us, and our statements?" Conner enters, covered in dirt and Wolf looking the same. The two had been wrestling again. Conner seemed to have 30/30 hearing, and his body builder form caused by abusive lab scientists who made him a strong man and toutered him in acidemics. Conner was saved by Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin on their first scoop, even after he almost killed them. Conner was a mix of two people, the large buisness man Lex Luthor and reporter Clark Kent. Clark had been the one to take Conner reculently, on a rocky relationship the two rarely talked and it went without saying that Clark was no fan of the boy. The reporter decided to rent Conner a place in Happy Harbor so he could attened Happy Harbor High. Now in his junior year at the school.

"That is a wise option." Kaldur was trained in the army, he was an apprentice to his King in the small island on Atlantas, so small it had it's own good monarchy. Kaldur had met Robin and Kid Flash when all their guardians met for buisness matters, easily becomming pen pals and almost living closer in the mountain. He was adopted in the royal family as his parents were traitors to the capital, the king saw no reason to blame the child and took him in. The other citizens had stuck their nose up and would throw rocks when the queen and king weren't looking, which was often. He had joined the army to prove his worth, picked on in being given harder tasks and worse punishment. "I would be delighted to be interviewed, as long as it doesn't tie me to Kaldur." Kaldur had just finished highschool and was attending Happy Harbor University for his degree in forgien affairs, away from the bullying that was never resloved.

"I'm game." Wally says from his scribbling. His dad was an achoholic and drug dealer, his mom was killed by him soon after Wally finished breast feeding. The cops caught on when Wally was 8, as he came to school with bruises in resualt of abuse. The young boy was turned to his mom's family, also suffering discrimination of being the child of the rebelious Mary, Wally's mother. More bullying and abuse ended in an attempt suicide of drowning himself in Central City Local Park when he was sent to his dad's sister for a weekend. He was saved by a hobo who was crossing the park late at night and pulled the boy out. Social services gave Wally to Iris, the aunt he was visiting the night he almost died, and her husban Barry. On a 'bring-your-kid-to-work' day Wally went with Barry to the lab, and had accidently knocked over a shelf of chemicals. Rushed to the hospital he was fine, just never mentioned the increase in his metabolisim. Still at Central City High in his sophmore year.

"Ok, then I'll start on the questions." Robin was a tradegy too. He was an acrobat in the circus, he loved the family in the circus family. And on a performance in Gotham the ringmaster , Pop Haley as he was called, refused to pay a gang. The price was deeply paid as Robin, or Dick, was ready to perform him family's famous act of going on the trappeez without the safety net. Right before he jumped, the sabatoged wires broke. The whole family falling hundreds of feet, Dick seeing his mother call his name one last time, fear full in her eyes. Dick had been held in Juvinial prision as the orphanage was full, at least until Bruce Wayne came to adopt him. Even then he was teased, being the 'charity case' and 'gypsy boy'. His only friend was the commisoner's daughter whom also got her fair share of bullying, Barbara Gordon, the first to show that someone else was putting up a smiling front. And he now attends Gotham University as a freshman with his good friend.

"I can go first since I don't have much to fill out, I already finished my undercover report." Megan lived on a small section of land near Japan, Mayrs, pronounced Mars. There were upperclass man of the majority Japanesse, the the less lowerclassman whites. Megan was white, her parents immigrants to the country and were murdered. With no family tracked, she was adopted by John Jones, he changed his name to an American one to make Megan more confortable. Still, like every other lowerclass man, she was bullied, kicked, spit, and thrown stuff at. Pretending to be fine for her guardian, or uncle as she sees, sake. So when her uncle announced in taking a plane to move to the US and leave Megan with an abusive caretaker, she had stolen money and went with him. Discovered once they arrived her uncle let her stay with him in America. She goes to Happy Harbor High with Conner in her junior year also.

"And I'll go second since Kid Dork has the most to write." Artemis was the daughter of two assasins, her mother arrested in a bad fall from three stories reaulting in cripping her from the waist down. Artemis' father worked her and her sister to the bone, Jade ,the sister, ran away leaving Artemis. Abused, trained, and living in poverty she spent her life until she turned 15. Her mother was released and turned her husban in, then worked to make Artemis' life better. However her dad broke out, and killed her mother. He almost killed Artemis herself, but Artemis' sister took the bullet. Her sister appaently was hovering over Artemis, calling herself the Cheshire cat to Alice in Alice in Wonderlad, their only good memory together. He was locked up for good and Artemis was taken by Oliver Queen, he had let her stay in Gotham so she could attened Gotham University on a scholarship like her mother's wish. Artemis is currently in her sophmore year.

* * *

Now even with all the trust in their newspaper, none of the backgrounds were told. Dick and Wally met when their gaurdians rendevouedfor a partnership, becoming pen pals they did share the tradegies that led to their life and talked about the obvious cooruption in the world as they mentioned the same thrill for advendure they both held. And after meeting Kaldur the three worked together to publish the first issue about the scientists cloning and experimenting on people, where they met Conner. The four found the Mountain, previously used as an off the grid base for the government and was abandoned as it was compromised. Cleaning it up and adding in new tech they had it running well and discreetly. Then Conner had noticed Megan, the girl who tried to fit in her love for costume and cheerleading. He went out with her, and all the time he spent on working on resoring the mountain built a wall between the two. Conner wanted to tell her, but didn't. Until she proved herself when she dressed as a buisness woman to lure the new news team's target, proving the scandal. Apparently, Megan knew all along and was happily added to the group. One drug making island and secret artifical robot in making for the army later Artemis showed up. Meeting Dick first as Bruce and Oliver met in a buisness meeting, Dick learned that Artemis was the one who fought off some of the gaurds they ticked off, and had a zipline in waiting for the four to escape. Dick recruited her to the team, Artemis right away bantering with Wally, she still helped in exposing the computer hackers that were stealing information from high tech facilities. Once Wally's uncle made a break thorugh in teleportation, naming it Zeta beams, Wally 'borrowed' the notes so they could built zeta tubes in key places in the world. After a mission of war tech building in Japan, the team gained what was named a Bio-ship. Megan found the ship easy to steer and took use of the jet that responds to your thoughts. In the same mission there was another artificial intelligent sphere, Conner decided to keep with him.

Yet still, this group makes up the truthful newspaper of Young Justice out to end corruption and the evil in the world. Who knew that their pasts will haunt them, that there is more combat required for a reporter, and there's some things that they don't know about their life. Just what are their guardians hiding, and what is this Justice League? How do teenage reporters go to superheroes?

* * *

**Yes! So this was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but I want to type more so I'll try. Though I doubt I will go far when this prompt rush is over.**


	2. Interview

**So the first chapter was no doubt a prologue, and this one is the interview. The next chapter will be on their lives. Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Question number one, what is your name?" Robin asked, tapping his fingers on the keys of the laptop.

"I'm Miss.M." Megan replies with a full smile. Robin glances on his screen to type up her response.

"What's your role in the Young Justice Newspaper team?" He asks again, prepping to type up her response.

"I'm the one with disguise, I can look like anyone, anything, and act like them also." She says with pride.

"What is your favorite food?" Robin randomly questions.

"Ummm, I think I like very much anything." She answers.

"Your favorite color?"

"All of them!"

"Name one thing you love."

"Baking."

"Type of song?"

"I like pop."

"Why do you do this newspaper?"

"Well I think that the people have the right to hear the truth."

"But you're hiding you identity."

"Yes, so I can continue to dig up the facts without having it affect my family."

"Any final statements?"

"Yes, don't let your life be affected by class." Robin wrapped up the small interview with a few clicks.

"Okay, can you go get Artemis?" Megan nodded, exiting the small conference room in the mountain. Soon replaced by the long locked blonde waiting outside the door. "What's your name?"

"Artemis." She told him, rolling her eyes slightly.

"What's your role in the Young Justice Newspaper team?" He ignored her eye movement.

"I'm the combat and escape artist." Robin continues to ask the same questions as he did previously to Megan.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Umm, pasta."

"Favorite color?"

"Dark green."

"One thing you love."

"..." Artemis didn't respond.

"Artemis?" Robin started to prod.

"I don't love anything. Next." She hurried along.

"What song genera do you like?" He allowed the subject to change.

"Rock, it's better than all the computer edited music."

"Why do you do this newspaper?"

"To get rid of all the corrupt and evil people doing illegal stuff in hidden free time."

"Why do you hide you identity?"

"So I can crush evil half the time and be myself the other half without the two mashing."

"Any final comments?"

"... Be careful who you trust." Artemis stood up and left through the door, without being told to go. Robing sighed a bit and rubbed his forehead while Conner came into the room and sat in the green arm chair.

"So... What's your name?"

"Superboy."

"What role do you play in the newspaper?"

"I'm the bodyguard." Conner said, leaning back into the chair.

"What's your favorite food?"

"I like steak, I guess."

"And your favorite color?"

"Black, it's simple."

"Name one thing you love."

"My dog." A faint smile crossing his lips, softening his thought exterior.

"What type of songs do you like?"

"Heavy metal, with all my bashing I could be a drummer." The two share a small laugh.

"And why do you do this newspaper?"

"Because, there's something's that the world need to know." He chose carefully, knowing that this was going to be in the final product.

"Why do you hide yourself?"

"Because I don't need to bother my guardian any more than I do." His tone back to a defensive gruff.

"Any final comments?"

"Yeah, don't let everything happen to you, fight back." Robin waved his hand dismissively as he typed up the last words.

"Get Wally would'ya?" Conner nodded his head and exited out the door, a few moments later Wally enters with a bowl of chips. "What is your name?" Robin blurts out before being distracted by his friend.

"I'm Kid Flash, you know that." Robin sighed and slightly shook his head.

"Just answer the questions. What is your role?"

"I'm the guy to get the photo and run outta there." He obediently answers. Shoveling a handful of Ruffles in his mouth.

"And your favorite food?"

"Anything, if it exists I'll eat it." Bits of food flying across the room.

"Color?"

"Yellow, preferably the gold shade. AU is my favorite element." Wally grins, slinging his legs over one arm rest and leaning his back on the other. Robin hid a smirk to the gold remark, his mind wandering to Artemis' hair and the color it was.

"What's one thing you love?"

"Science, I love myself a challenge." He said, a grin playing on his lips.

"What type of songs do you like?"

"Almost anything, mostly rap."

"So why are you doing the newspaper?"

"Well, I hate to see injustice." Wally went slightly quiet, the munching on chips demoted.

"And why do you hide your identity?"

"That way I don't have a threat looming over my family and me." Robin nodded, satisfied.

"Any final comments?"

"Umm, someone loves you, no matter the situation. Don't give up."

"Then would you get Kal?" Robin asked, finalizing his friend's response. Wally got up and left, moments later Kaldur walked in. "So, let's start. What's your name?"

"I am Aqualad." He formally replied.

"What's your role in the team?"

"I am the leader of the group, it is my job to keep everything intact."

"And your favorite food?"

"I am not sure, I do not have much of a preference. However I am quite fond of our salmon meals."

"Your favorite color?"

"I enjoy the color blue."

"What is one thing you love?"

"I do love to swim."

"What kind of songs do you like?"

"I usually don't listen to music, but the classical tunes are quite relaxing."

"So why are you doing the newspaper?"

"I feel that the corrupted do not deserve to get away with the evil tactics they are committing."

"Then why do you hide your identity?"

"I do not feel that at the cost of bringing the bad down, that I am not allowed to have a normal life."

"Any last words?"

"Yes, never question yourself. It is better to live a life loving yourself and sleeping on the streets than hating yourself and living in luxury."

"Thanks Kal. I'll get my answers in and let you revise it." Robin confirmed. Kaldur stood up and nodded, making his way to the door. Robin took a minute to revise the answers, direct quotations from each person. All before starting his own response. Filling in: Robin; I am the behind the scenes guy; I love cookies; red; I also love my friends; I'm not sure what type of music I like, something upbeat; I'm doing the newspaper to do what the cops are afraid to do; I need to protect my friends and family; My final quote "When you fall, get right back up." Robin added some formatting and color, then closed the top and went through the labyrinth purposely created to throw anyone off. The maze was actually quite simple, go west until the 7th 4-way crossing, turn right on the 7th cross and then take the first left to get to the living room. The bedrooms were the same concept, but in the south direction. The workout room was in the north, and the east led to the sparring ring. The workout room and sparring ring were directly connected through a secret door. The main entrance was the hanger, underground and a tangent on the living rooms, along with an emergency medical bay. The hanger held the technology that was taken during the occasional mission like the Bio-ship and 'Sphere'. Wolf had his own large pillow in the corner of the living room.

"This seems all right now." Kaldur stamps his approval on the digital press. Robin grinned, the feeling of publishing yet another newspaper made him happy. They only published once a month, so it wouldn't be too easily tracked and because it takes them a while to get all of the information needed. Robin handed the laptop off to Megan, whom was ready and dressed in a business woman outfit, her original red hair a blonde. She takes the laptop and heads for the front door, the team printed their newspaper in a local printing shop. A popular one so they would get mixed in with the other people, Megan always wearing a new disguise. Robin pulled out his phone, checking the time and rushing over to grab his bag.

"I have to go!" He exclaims, there was another gala being hosted by Bruce Wayne and Robin was needed to attend. As far as his guardian knew, Robin-or Dick in civilian form-was tutoring his friend Artemis in math even if she is already excelling at all subjects. The team was used to him running off they knew how their lives are a cover and the excuses made to Zeta to the mountain everyday were running thin.

"Yeah I should be heading back too." Wally hoists himself off the green couch and picks up his own backpack. His Aunt and Uncle were probably waiting for him to get home.

"I shall wait for Megan to get back, and then I will go back to my room at the campus. I must study my French more." Kaldur takes his spot on the arm chair on the side.

"I can help. Je parle en français."_(I speak French) _Artemis grins, setting herself on the corner of the couch parallel to the TV, closest to Kaldur.

"Oui, merci." _(Yes, thank you)_Kaldur replies, the start of a French conversation brewing between the two. Conner took out some homework he had from school, sitting at the bar in the connecting kitchen.

* * *

**Actionfactionfictionfan- thank you very much, your review made my day in many ways! Plus it got me to get off my butt and continue writing. I'm sorry if this particular story isn't gramaticly correct (I had to 'ignore' along durning spell check). :D**

**The Viking Stranger-I'm trying! :)**

**Raquel- really O.O wow, to be fair I might be a bit color blind. I am sorry, but I will continue writing Kaldur with bolde hair. However, thanks for that correction! I feel kinda stupid, i've watched the series like 4x. *face palms**

**Levi97100-Yeah, I'm going for it. Let's see how far I can get! I'm currently winging it, and writing as I see. It might go slow or dramaticly. My head's messed up, so it differs. XD**

**Miss Quiet Writer-Yes I did! And you need to start writing more yj fics! :P**

**Anon- ? from what I got, you're worried about inacuracy? And that there are alot of flaws in the general plan? Well whatever you were getting at, thank you for reading my story! And I do realize that there's alot of flaws in the whole 'newspaper justice' thing. **


	3. Dick and Kaldur's Life

**Their life will be on this chapter and two more. After all this I hope I will get more action in the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or Skype, or any songs mentioned, the shops mentioned are not real to my knowledge.**

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

I barely made it to the front of the house Artemis was living in. It was big yes but no mansion, even if it was owned by Oliver Queen. Just then a sleek black mustang pulled by. I reached forward to open the passenger door, not bothering to glance over at the driver. I did realize that something was wrong. Alfred would instantly greet me, but not a sound was uttered by the man behind the wheel. I snap my head to the left. "Bruce!" I was shocked to see my guardian picking me up, he was always busy.

"Dick, my meeting got canceled so I decided to fill in for Alfred." Bruce was beaming as much as I was. His final words making me, most likely, pale.

"W-what about food." I recall the last time Alfred was running late at the store and Bruce tried to cut me an apple. Well one ER visit later and Bruce isn't allowed around full apples.

"I'm just taking care of picking you up." Bruce laughs. Looking ahead as he turned on his blinker and merged onto the main road. "Believe it or not that wasn't my first visit to the hospital because I tried making food."

"I actually don't doubt it." I say, looking over at Bruce's lips quirked in an everlasting smile. Not like the one at parties, the strained and stiff smile, but rather the warm, everlasting, and subconscious smile. It's my favorite type. "Let me guess, you tried to make a microwavable meal?" Bruce turned his head to coldly glace at me before looking back at the road that was all I needed to know. "What?! How can you mess that up?"

"Plastic." Was all he said in return. I stayed quiet, thinking about what could have happened. The range of 'he forgot to take off plastic', to 'he burned the place down' filled my mind. I laughed at the thoughts. "Well, away from my inability to cook. In tonight's gala I only need you for the introduction and the end. In the mean time you're allowed to run off with Barbara." Bruce knew that I liked hanging out with Barbara, and hated the parties like he does. I did feel kind of bad since Bruce had to be around the gala the whole time. I can always sneak off and no one would care.

"Ok, thanks." I say. I glance out the window and lean my forehead on the glass, letting it rumble beneath my hair. The rest of the ride was silent, only a minute away from the manor. Well at this point it was 74 seconds, 73, 72, and 71.

"Just don't get caught in a closet together." He smirked. I snort out a puff of air. In the last party Barbara and I were hiding in the closet from an annoying kid who was obsessed with Barbara being a fairy.

"We were hiding." I mumbled. The time waned quickly as Bruce typed in the passcode, a series of 1's and 0's. I was told the code before, it was really long and I didn't quite understand. '01000010 01100001 01110100 01101101 01100001 01101110' He pulled into the garage and stopped the car, I could see the range of smooth and polished sports cars. One limo was exclusive for parties elsewhere in Gotham. My guardian got out quite quickly. I suppose he still has some final stuff to prepare. He wasn't even in his suit, course I wasn't either. Pulling on the handle, I push out and quickly enter the kitchen. The walls were a nice creamy brown, and the floor a classic black and white checkered pattern. In the event of the upcoming rave, the big kitchen was bustling with professional cooks adding garnishes and flaming food. It was easy to spot Alfred as the old man was still kicking, currently squirting some cream in a pastry. Alfred must have a 6th sense or something, as I spotted him he looked up and spotted me. Before I could blink he was leading me past the doors and past the large decorated main room. Up the rugged stair case, which was cornily grand and directly in the middle. The second floor is exclusively for residents and VIP's, AKA close friends. In my large room I had a desk with a laptop, queen sized bed, and a basic oak dresser. It was pretty basic, and there was a door connecting to my personal bathroom. Hanging on a peg on my door was my suit, it was basic in the black jacket and slacks. But to my request the usual white shirt was a light blue and the tie was black.

"Master Dick I must get you in your suit, then resume monitoring the progress of the food." Alfred told me while he took down my suit and slipped off the plastic protecting the outfit. He handed me the clothes and pointed to the bathroom. I obediently walked in and started to change into the stiff suit. Walking out moments later only to have Alfred retie my tie and smooth out the wrinkles on the suit. "Now it is acceptable." Alfred rushed back to the kitchen. I perched on the edge of my bed, not wanting to ruin the prissiness, and reached for my phone in my bag. I turned it on and pulled up my contacts, scrolling through the few in there. I only had the team, Bruce, Alfred, home, the police, Jim Gordon, and Barbara. I tapped on the picture of my red headed girlfriend crossing her eyes and touching her nose with her tongue, typing in 'Ready for the party tonight?' I set my phone on my desk and pulled out the chair. While I raised the screen my phone started to ring, 'Beautiful Soul' played in the quiet area. I picked it because I thought it suited her. I grinned as I picked up the phone, leave it to her to call me back than text.

"Hey Babs." I picked up. Barbara liked the more direct approach in conversations, no texting just talking.

"Hey...Dick." She had a gap in her words. The sound of something being thrown on the counter filling the void.

"Whatcha doing Babs?" I had a good idea that she was putting on makeup for the gala.

"Putting makeup on, it's so complicated!" Her words were a bit muffled, she probably put me on speaker. Of course Barbara was the type of girl who knew how to use makeup, yet hates it. I grinned at the challenge Barbara was going through. "Wipe that grin off your face."

"What?" I logged into my computer the finally booted up.

"I know you're grinning at my struggle Grayson." Barbara just knows, as a result of our lasting friendship. I pulled up my music playlist.

"You caught me Babs, so you never answered my text." I scrolled through, clicking on 'Uptown Funk'.

"Well I'm not ready yet, I still need to change." Some rustling was on Barbara's side and I turned up my speakers. Getting my phone off of handheld and placing it by the computer. I stayed quiet as Barbara listened to the song as well. "Is there a meaning for this Grayson?" I busted out laughing.

"Nope, I'm just bored." I leaned back in my seat and clicked on Skype. "Hey Babs I'm going to Skype you." I tap the red phone button and click the small video camera under Barbara's account. In a matter of seconds my screen showed the red head whom was on the phone earlier. Her long hair went a little past her shoulders, and a fluffy gray robe was tied on her body.

"Richard John Grayson, I'm not even changed yet!" She yelled at me, flicking a brush along her cheeks. I smiled at her, focused on her green eyes.

"You look great Barbara." She rolled her eyes and put down her brush, then her hand reached to her phone, flipping it down.

"Whatever Grayson, I need to change now." The sound of her dress waving around filled the speakers. The song had changed to 'Sugar'. I smirked and decided to tease my friend a bit.

"I'm hurting baby." I sing in time to the song. Something clattered on the other side. "I'm broken down, I need you lovin, I need it now." My screen blurred as a wide eyed Barbara stared at me. "When I'm without you. I'm something weak. You got me begging, I'm on my knees." Barbara's face started to redden, she was always embarrassed to have me sing TO her.

"Shut up!" She harshly snaps.

"I don't wanna be needing you love, I just want to be deep in your love." I continue, pressing my hand to my chest.

"Dick!" I stop for a moment, taking in the light blue dress that took over her robe. "I need to finish getting ready then drive over." A slight smile played on her lips.

"Ok ok Babs, and Bruce said that after the introduction I can hide." That put a real smile on her face.

"The roof then?" Babs and I like to hang out on the roof in spare time, once we even did our homework up there.

"Sure thing." She hangs up the chat and I pause the song as it ends. I take a deep breath and flap my jacket, it was oddly hot. Taking a moment to get myself together, I close my computer and grab my phone. Exiting through the wooden door I head slide down the railing and flip off the end, landing in a perfect hand stand.

"Master Dick!" I stood on my feet to sheepishly smile at the well-dressed man. "We have guests arriving soon and you dare to do stunts that will ruin you look!" Alfred was ready to scold as her fixed my attire. Like I said, he had a 6th sense. How else did he know that I was going to flip off the railing, other than the fact I do it every time I go down. He might have continued if the doorbell hadn't rung. Alfred walked to the door, with me behind him. The large double doors swing open to the first groups of rich people. "Welcome to the Wayne house hold." Alfred politely greeted.

"Hello, welcome to my home." I smile in practice. The adults nodded at me in approval and made their way in the main room. Alfred followed them, asking for their coats.

* * *

It was an hour later when all of the guests were accounted for and the long party was launching off. So, Bruce caught me talking with the Knoft's and apologized as he led me away. "Time for introductions." He mumbled lowly to me. Up the stairs a microphone was waiting, Bruce picked it up and tapped on it a few times. "Hello all." The room silenced quickly. "I would like to thank you all for coming to the fundraiser for the South side of Gotham." The south side was the slums, the poverty part of the city. "And I encourage you to donate more and enjoy each other's company." Ending with a bachelor smile, Bruce set the mic down and descended the stairs. Once I made contact with the marble floors I was pulled away and shoved behind a pillar.

"Babs!" She quickly muffled me with her hand.

"Shh, I need to avoid the press." Barbara wasn't one to be put in front of the camera, she didn't want to accidently say something to harm her dad. I gently pried off her hand, standing a bit straighter.

"Ok, but let's sneak up to the roof now." That put a smile on both of our faces. Slipping between the pillar and wall we open the secret door in the stair case and slip under the steps. It was dark for a moment as I felt around for the flashlight I put on the floor for occasions like this. Finding the handle I switched it on, a beam illuminating the floor in front of me. Using it as a guide I lead us to the latter on the wall that leads far up through the second floor to a hatch in the roof. Tucking the light source in my jacket I reach for the rings and start climbing up. The sound of Barbara's heels on the metal followed behind me. I pushed on the heavy roof, it squeaked open and I made a mental note to oil the hinges. Crawling up to the rough panning of the roof, I hold the lid up for Barbara. Naturally she held her arm out to push on the hatchet so it wouldn't fall on her, my help not needed. I gave her room to climb up as she emerged in her blue dress I saw over the computer, her hair braided down her shoulder.

"Whew, it's great to get away from all the people." She sighs, sitting back on the roof tiles. I close the hatch and lay down next to her, I looked at the stars and try to make a figure out of them. "You know that worldwide newspaper 'Young Justice'?" She casually asks. I panic slightly inside, Barbara was my best friend I hoped she didn't connect me to the newspaper. Along with her great grades in school she was the best with computers, maybe even better than me.

"Yeah." I say back folding my arms under my head to provide support.

"Well my dad was picked to go to Washington D.C. to help a bunch of officers in the investigation of who is printing the articles. I tried to swallow down my dry mouth. 'The interviews' I thought, they might just expose us. "Course I shouldn't be telling you any of this stuff, so act like you don't know." She continues, rolling to her side to face me.

"Sure thing." I manage out, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Dick..."

"I can't say." I mumble, looking away. For a while I made up lies for the newspaper, I thought they were good but Babs said she saw right through them. She told me just to tell her I don't want to talk about it and she'll drop it.

"Okay." Her tone was bitter as always. "Tomorrow's Sunday, are we going to the park? I heard a magic show is dropping by." Barbara shares a strained smile.

"Yeah, why not." I added my own fake smile. It was ironic how two of the closest friends, could share a mutual lying smile (I am the worst in irony, 80% sure I used it wrong). "I'll just let Alfred know. What time?"

"How about one, by the ice cream cart." She replies, moving onto her back as I did and her eyes closing.

"All right." Our conversation smoothers into coals. The light sounds of clinking glasses and fake laughter from below us wiggling between the silence that cloaked us. Finding the silence unbarring I took out my phone and scrolled through, finding 'Body Language' and playing it loud. The intro making Barbara opens her eyes and sits up to look down at me.

"Dick!" I laughed at my friend and started to sing along.

* * *

"Hey Alfred tomorrow can I go to the park with Barbara?" I asked as Alfred finished directing the cleanup crew.

"I do not see why not, however you must check with Master Bruce as well." The elderly man replied, walking off to the kitchen. So I start on my quest to find my adoptive father. Finding him in his bathroom as he got ready for sleep.

"Hey Bruce, can I go to the park with Barbara tomorrow?" I poked my head through the door way. Bruce was wearing pajama pants and swishing some mouthwash. He spat it out and glanced at me through the mirror.

"Yeah, go ahead. And can you offer her to stay with us while her dad is gone for the business trip?" Oh no, either I can't go to the cave or Barbara will get mad.

"Ok." I quickly scoot out of the room and dart to my bedroom. I carefully take of my stuffy clothes and lay those on the hook on my bathroom door, changing to my night clothes, and I also brush my teeth. Slightly rushing through the process and slipping under my covers to think about what's going on.

* * *

**Bruce's pov:**

Things got more complicated, Jim told me he had a trip to take to the capital and asked if I could watch his daughter. I accepted, Barbara was a nice lady. That wasn't the problem. After the party I quickly hacked into Jim's e-mails and confirmed the trip was to uncover who was behind the 'Young Justice' Newspaper. Everything is turning around, ever since the first newspaper was published I found a connection, that despite my preventing it, Dick was following my path. And there is no way I will let him follow the defeat that happened to the 'Justice League' Newspaper, or the powered team. Time to make a few calls….

* * *

**Kaldur's pov:**

"Thank you Artemis." I say to my friend as she started to get ready to leave for the day after she helped me with my French.

"No problem Kal, I'd always help my friends." She held a slightly strained smile and went off into the maze. The maze was a great accomplishment, as it was made for the future when we know someone is going to invade. The maze offered us time and protection when invaded. I rose from my spot in the arm chair and gathered everything I brought over for the day. Moments later Megan came running in as she started to undress in the decent range, taking off her jacket, sliding off the blonde wig, and hopping a bit to step out of her heels and stooping down to pick them up.

"Sorry Kaldur, it was really busy and I have cheer practice real soon." The now redhead explained as she held the massive box of thin paper out to me.

"It is fine Megan, you may go to your practice. We can work on spreading these out another time." I accept the box and smile to clear her away. Megan gave me a quick hug and spun to the maze, most likely to change in her room. Kaldur still had some stuff to do, so the job of Aqualad would have to wait. Dropping the box of newspapers in a closet I glanced at the captivating title, Robin and Wally had used scientific calculations for the most outstanding font. I closed the door and took the stairs down to the hanger and main entrance. The red bio-ship twitched in response to me entering the room. Sphere rolled up to me, nudging my side. I ran my fingers over his curve, studying my own hand as the skin between my fingers seemed to rise higher than most people's. Shrugging it off I go to the security system and request for the front door to open. "Aqualad, B02. Request: Open." I use the key words. A slightly blue light scans my body, and for a moment it was quiet. Then the 'roof' of the hanger lowered to allow access onto the grassy plain and a view of the empty beach. The university was not too far from the mountain, the walk was good for subtle exercise. I set off in intent to go back to my mandatory dorm, but the phone in my pocket slightly buzzes. I pluck it out and look at the caller ID, frowning as it was not recognizable. "Hello." I answer.

"Kaldur!" The man on the other side greets. The voice and tone was very familiar.

"Who is calling may I ask?" Laughter erupted on the other line, not just the man's but a lady's also.

"I guess we haven't talked in a while. It's Garth, and I have Tula with me." My heart pumped a bit more at the mention of my only friends from Atlantas.

"Garth! Tula! I am sorry, it has been a while. Where are you two, I would love to catch up." The two of them were the ones to walk up to me and accept me, both having been made fun of as well. Garth was very kind and always had a nice thing to laugh about. Tula on the other hand, she was beautiful inside. The second she smiled at me and said her name I tripped over my own heart to stutter out a response.

"We're at the Feather Wave. We'd love for you to come, actually we have a surprise for you." I could feel the knowing grin on Garth's face. The Feather Wave was about five minutes from my current position, two if I run.

"Okay, I will be there in two minutes." I hang up and don't waste a second as I sprint to the North East. Weaving between the people and making it through the blinking red hand on the other end of the street lead me to brown and white coffee shop in just like I measured, two minutes.

"Two minutes exactly, you were always a precise student Kaldur'ahm." The deep and firm voice called out my time. Looking over at the table near the door I saw three people. A man with half of his dark hair pulled into a small ponytail and his watery blue eyes. Donned in a navy blue tank top similar to mine and shorts. A redhead girl with short hair that complimented her blue eyes was dressed in a pale yellow crop top, and a blue skirt. The final person was not mentioned by name in our conversation, only referred to a 'surprise'. A surprise indeed, he had a strong built and blonde hair that connected to a mustache and beard. He was wearing a basic long sleeved orange shirt and black pants that faded to what can be described as a scaly green. He was the easiest to identify.

"My king." I bow in instinct. "I apologize for making you wait. If I had known you were coming I would have been here sooner."

"Kaldur'ahm please. Why so formal? You are no longer a citizen of Atlantas, and it is to my knowledge you came over as fast as you could." My king raised a hand to silence me, then gestured to the empty chair at the table. I took a seat next to Tula. "We are just here for a friendly meeting." He smiled wide.

"Yes my King." He raised an eyebrow. "Apologies, I meant Sir Orin." He sighed a bit, a slight smile on his lips.

"I suppose my sudden intrusion would make it difficult for you to transfer your respect level." He reasoned out loud. I quickly shook my head.

"I find it no intrusion." I correct. "Even if I am not a citizen under your ruling anymore, I still have high regards towards you. Nevertheless you are still a king." The people of the table smiled.

"Kaldur you always have a way with words, it eludes me how you still hold respect for many when you yourself deserve more than the lowly title you give yourself." Tula gently placed her hand on my arm. I turn to her and smile, she returns the gesture.

"So may I ask why all of you have come to Happy Harbor?" I get on the course of the main subject.

"We wanted to visit and see you, it has been a long time." Garth answered. "You seem to be doing quite well in comparison to before." I felt the subject of the bullying directed to me coming up.

"What could you mean Garth?" My king asked, pure confusion crinkling his face.

"You do not know?" Tula pipes up, glancing at me. "During his stay with you many people would do hurtful things to him."

"Kaldur'ahm." King Orin stared at me.

"Yes that was true, but here that isn't a concern. In fact I am doing quite well in my classes at the university. I am studying in foreign affairs." I try to transfer the subject. Some tension was strung between all of us at the table, but an escape was in my new subject of conversation.

"That is wonderful to hear, I wish for you to be able to succeed in your new quest." My king blessed. I grinned at his approval.

"Now I am sure that I am not the only reason you are here, why else are you in town." The three exchanged some glances.

"Well Tula and I were called by the capital here to investigate a newspaper." Garth started. "It is a bit of a secret so I can't explain much." I nodded, some warmth in my hear draining. I knew it was 'Young Justice'. "Because King Orin is our King it is his job to see us off. He came up with the idea to come a day early so we could visit you before we go." I turn to my King.

"Thank you for thinking of me." The warmth that had left returned.

"It is out of pure pleasure. I had missed your swimming around." Something seemed off in his response.

"Well that is wonderful to hear of all of you." I brush it off. "Had anything new happened in Atlantas?"

"Yes, Queen Merida is with child." My face brightens as Tula tells.

"That is great to hear!" King Orin laughs a bit.

"We would love to have you visit Kaldur'ahm. Next week we are having a celebration in Atlantas." My king starts out, then his expression falls as he recalls our recent conversation. "Unless you would prefer not to..."

"I would be glad to, the past is in the past. And I will not let anything affect my coming back." The only factor I could think of was our newspaper, but that shouldn't be much of a problem.

"We will be expecting you then." My king stood up, gesturing to all of us do the same. "I very much wish we could stay longer, however the capital is calling us." He let out a sad smile.

"It was very nice seeing all of you once again." I offered my hand out. My king took it and pulled me into a hug. I took a moment to respond and return the gesture. Then giving each of my friends an embrace as well. "I will miss you all until next week."

"I will see you then Kal." Garth slightly nudges me.

"I will be waiting." Tula pecked my check, my heart pounded a bit more.

"Thank you all." We walk out of the cafe, they had paid before I arrived, and I split off back to my dorm. The walk back would allow me to think about the events. For one there is an event in a week I want to attend, then my King now knows of the bullying from the past, also Gath and Tula are investigating the newspaper that I am in charge of. I arrived on campus quickly, and turned to the dormitories. Now it is time to focus on some more work I have to do. I spend my time writing a report and reading up current event articles of the world. Scrolling through online sources I couldn't help but click on one that was headed as 'Bad Newspaper?' this section went on about 'Young Justice' saying everything in the range of nuisance to best for the world. The positive comments made me smile, some of the negative asking more about the people behind the paper. This made me recall Conner and his knowledge of the people wanting to know about the team. I focused back on my work and finished editing my report. Then saving my work and closing my laptop I head back out of the cramped room and to an on campus sandwich shop. I ordered a basic tuna filet and wait for my food to be ready. In the mean time I let my thoughts express into Tula. She was as great as always and seeing all of them brightened my day. I had not thought I would see them again. The female worker called the number written on the piece of paper in my hand. I Walked up and took my food, giving a smile in return. Then I headed back to my room, unlocking the door and sitting back down at the desk. My roommate most likely was at his next class.

There was a slight vibration in my pocket, reaching in and bestowing the screen to my eyes, I notice the same number as only a few hours ago. Tapping on the green phone button I move the device to my ear. "Hello, Garth and Tula." I greet.

"Hi Kal, sorry to call again." I smiled as I pictured Garth and Tula sitting with the phone in Garth's hands, Tula rubbing her arm the way she does when nervous.

"It is perfectly fine, I am not doing much right now anyway." There was a pause on the other end, some muffled sounds. "Is everything alright with you two?"

"What? Oh yes, everything is going swell. We just wanted to call in, and say that even while we are working….Um.. you know." Tula was silent, then a new voice emerged.

"We just wanted to say that even with everything going on, that we're much closer now." Garth expanded on Tula's topic.

"That we would like to meet up another time, there is a lot to talk about." My mind floated to the look of Tula's bright smile, directed at me.

"I would love to see you two once again." My lips were pulled back for a grin.

"Oh, good." Some uncertainty was in Garth's tone. I was about to ask him, but he continued. "Also we want to tell you something, something in person." I nodded, then realized they were not with me.

"Yes, I understand." There was a knock on the other line.

"I'm sorry Kaldur, we have to give up our phone. We'll call again tomorrow!" They promised and before I could utter a sound my own phone dragged out in a drone. I was elated to hear my friends once again, but their words and tone was so unlike them as I remember. Some air passed my lips, and reaching over I start to pick at my food.

* * *

**Arthur's pov:**

The call from the capital of the United States was a bit terrifying, the call from the former Batman even more so. The Capital requested assistance in the uncovering of the 'Young Justice' Newspaper. It took a few issues for me to see what seemed familiar about the justice served, and then it occurred. This ongoing publishing was the work similar to 'Justice League'. I knew who was in it, Kaldur, and I couldn't let him and his new friends suffer the fate we had. I had to agree to send Garth and Tula, and I also agreed to the first meeting since the disaster for the Justice League. It was important that Kaldur not relive the devastation.

* * *

**Levi97100: Thank you so much! And the answers were a bit like what most people would put down, I just assumed. :D**

**Actionfactionfictionfan: I'm trying to keep shout outs happening, the maze pun is fine! i use Microsoft word to correct everything. I explained the maze thing again in the beginging of Kaldur's pov. I'm not sure who I am bringing in besides the mentors and Lex, I have big plans for Lex. The Leauge of Shadows I'm going to get in here, not quite sure as what. I'm not doing season two characters, because I am not as familiar with them. Hehe, I think i got the gaurdian role in here shown, just to put you guys on the edge. Yeah, Roy is comming in, I think. I don't mind the long review, it is really sweet. ;)**

**On a different note, you can PM, review, or take the poll on my profile for the pairing of Robin/Zee or Robin/Babs. I warn you people that everything is going on the fly with some input of the episodes, so updating will be slow. Luckily only a month away from summer.**


	4. Wally and Conner's life

**So, another two POV here, and two next chapter. Then we get in this story! I MADE A MISTAKE! In the first chapter Kid Flash's costume had a red lightning bolt, there was never to be a bolt. I'm so sorry! Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice in any form :(**

* * *

**Wally's pov:**

I took the zeta tubes back to Central City, the receiver hidden in a run-down shack on a more country side of the city. I stepped out and took a cautious glance around, scanning the area to see if anybody was around. Convinced it was good I hiked up my pack and started at a jogging pace to the city, one far too slow compared to my usual speed, but I had to play it safe in the abandoned land. I may or may not have used a bit of speed to start running back, sorry but the pace was soooo slow. Then I had to add a good sprint in, so I was near my guardian's house in a matter of seconds. I let a smile form as that thought occurred, then I slightly frowned as I realized I was talking in my head. Either way I open the door and step through the threshold, it was quiet in the medium house.

"Aunt Iris, I'm back." I called for my aunt, Central City was an hour behind Happy Harbor. I glanced at my phone as it adjusted to the new time frame. My expression darkened as I thought about the possibility of my phone being traced, thinking I should bring that up at our next meeting. The time flashed at some time late, my stomach growling at the thought of missing dinner. I ventured into the kitchen, noticing a note on the pale fridge. 'Wally, will be back with food. -Iris P.S Don't eat out the fridge or cupboards P.P.S burn this note' followed by a little doodle of a lightning bolt after her name. This always confused me, and as always I took out a box of matches to burn the note. The sight of fire making me recall back when I would end up burning my skin, when I wasn't here. It's been years, but I could still remember the fire spreading through my body, browning my skin and eating it away. Jumping back I dropped the lit match as the fire licked my fingers, having to stomp it out to prevent a larger fire from happening. I took a moment to regain myself, the smell of smoke filling my senses.

You know depression never goes away, I had to excessively fake being happy. The anti-depressants did little to my metabolism and I know that if they did, it would become an addiction. So instead of a steady increase in the pills, I acted super happy that the medicine waned until I wasn't using any. But the fire reminds me, every time I burn a note the fire pulls my memories back. I can't tell my aunt what the fire does without revealing everything. So I try again, striking the match and focusing on the paper. Only the paper, the neat writing, curvy line, the bolt that was tinted yellow as the flames ate the paper faster than I could run. No! I slapped the fire out as the lightning bolt became a victim, smothering the predator. My breathing raced as I fell to my knees, the used-to-be tree in a death grip. It was different from before, after recoiling I would quickly strike the next match and leave the paper to burn in the sink. This time I watched, watched as the symbol turned yellow, it was too familiar.

"Wally are you back?" My uncle's voice rang clear. "Do you know what we are eating? Smells like smoke." I had to used my speed to throw the used matched in the garbage, also with the note. My blond uncle turning the wall and took sight of me.

"Aunt Iris said that she'll bring something back." I explain, my uncle wrinkled his nose.

"Why were you using matches?" He looked concerned. I glance to my left to see the box sitting out.

"Oh I wanted to use them to burn some paper." I fumbled out. Reaching down to my pack and pulling out an old assignment and waving it around.

"Wally you know it's better to recycle." My uncle shook his head.

"Just wanted to see how the amount of ink on a paper affects how long it takes to burn." Uncle Barry smiled, ruffling my red hair.

"Now, THAT'S a worthy use." He emphasized. I could feel my uncle ready to go full on experiment with this, in materials and reports. I usually love this talk, but was still shaken by the last event. I was saved by the bell, well door in this case.

"Boys, I brought food." Now that got both of us to run to the main door, bumping each other as we raced to the man of the household, figuratively of course. My aunt and her red hair greeted us, the food wafting off signs of pasta. We eagerly take the bags from her, peeling the plastic back to see the brown to-go boxes taunting us to eat them. "Hey don't eat yet!" She whaps our heads with her purse, my uncle and I both had big appetites. Mine was from my increased metabolism, not sure about his. We hesitantly started to take the food to the table, the greasy bottom boxes laughing at our hunger pain. Just wait I thought you'll be sitting in my stomach. Getting plates and passing the food, my aunt allowed everyone to dig in. My mind was distracted from the earlier events for the time being, now focused on the cheesy grain filling my big mouth.

"Wally," I perk up at my name being called by my uncle. "Any idea was you're doing this summer?" Finals were coming up, that meant summer also. Ever since I've been in custody of Iris and Barry they always tried a summer camp for me to 'keep me out of the house all day' That meant problem for the newspaper, its hard to go to the mountain in a summer camp. So for the past few years instead, I would go up to Gotham to visit with Dick. My guardians knew we were still in touch. "I do like the idea of you with Dick in Gotham, but it's been that way for a while. Maybe you need a change of action." I frowned behind my fork.

"Can't I just hang in Central city?" I always asked that.

"No," Iris shook her red hair. "We want you to be doing something and being active." I wanted to laugh, if only they knew about the newspaper...

"Well," I didn't know what I was saying. "I think Dick was planning to spend his summer in Happy Harbor." My mouth ran ahead of my body.

"Really? That sounds nice."

"Yeah so maybe I can go too?" I lowered my green eyes to the food, my brain didn't care about it but my body yearned for fuel.

"I don't have a problem with that." Iris stated, picking up a stray noodle and placing it between her lips.

"Well, I'm not sure. What about a guardian, and the place isn't so familiar. I would love for you to go, but I can't decide yet Kid." Barry bumped my foot with his. Kid, that sounded familiar and reminded me of the bolt. I scarfed down the remaining food and stood up.

"I'll go ask him for details." They showed no signs of opposition as I went up the stairs. In my messy room, instead of getting my phone I went over to my desk, I found some paper and copied the lightning bolt on the paper. Fiddling in my drawer I found colored pencils, shading the bolt with a nice yellow. Sitting back I studied the picture, it was familiar. I imagined the yellow replaced with red for an odd reason. So I did that, drew another and filled it with red. I could almost feel a thread weave it's self between me and the sign. It was too much, I crumpled the paper at stuffed it in a drawer. Ramming my back on the chair and sliding down so my toes hit the wall. I sighed, deep and loud. My hand rifling through my red locks and dragging back down to pull my skin. It was dark as I stayed still Yes Artemis, I can stay still. I wanted to brag to the woman, whom always dug under my skin. I heard loud sound from outside my door. Pushing up I cracked my door open, it was unlike my aunt and uncle to fight. Sure there were usual taunting and screams, but a full on yelling argument was past their relationship.

"-Mistake-remind" My uncle's voice wavered as he, as I assumed, paced around.

"I know what you're worried about!" My aunt cried, she was most likely slumped on the wall. I crept forward.

"Then why?! Why did you keep it up!" I was close enough to hear everything, I squatted by the corner to the stairs.

"I-I don't know, but Barry it isn't a threat!"

"Yes! Yes it is! Ever since the first issue Bats knew! He knew! And I could see the connection!" I wasn't suite sure who 'bats' was.

"They why didn't you do anything! Why aren't you stopping this right now?!"

"Why? I don't know! We're protecting them as much as we can! We can't stop them!"

"Then work harder!" From what I could tell this argument was directed to my aunt, but the table was turned.

"We're trying! People were called from my lab today to solve the secret!"

"Barry," Shoes clicked on the wood below. "Barry, are you sure this is the best thing to do?"

"Yes! No! Maybe! I'm not sure! History can't repeat its self!"

"Maybe it won't, have faith in Wally." I froze, they were talking about me. Whatever my uncle said in return was lost in the air as I sped to my room, only gathering the mind to close the door quietly. Laid on my side on my bed, bringing my knees up. They were talking about the trip right? My mind racked for reasons. Uncle Barry doesn't want me to go, doesn't want me to grow up. Aunt Iris is trying to convince him. I repeated it to myself for the longest time. The trip, the trip, the trip, the slip, the mission, the paper. NO! They were talking about the trip, they won't betray me. I reached over to hug my pillow to my chest. The trip, not betray. I went on. And by the time my mind went into overboard as my body felt limp, I mostly convinced myself. The only independent thought, what secret needs scientists?

* * *

**Barry's pov:**

Today took a down turn, first at work government officials came in to recruit people for work in the reveal of the 'Young Justice' Newspaper. Then as I was coming back to my home Bruce called, calling for an emergency meeting with the League. On top of it, my wife was leaving notes with the lightning bolt symbol! The symbol of my old suit when I needed it. They have danger everything we've been holding. The facts were, the government is trying to take down 'Young Justice', there is a meeting soon, and my nephew is chasing my tracks off a cliff.

* * *

**Conner's pov:**

I left the room, having finished the work I needed before Artemis finished her lecture to Kaldur. By default I went to the center of the maze, then to the north towards the bedrooms, where my door was waiting four doors down, a black dot painted on it. Before my door was others similar with a red, blue, and yellow dot. Ahead they had a white and green dot, each marked a certain member's room.

Once I set my bag down beside my bed, the phone in my pocket vibrated. Reaching to take it out I looked at the name flashing. I know a frown formed on my face. I clicked the red phone, Clark can wait until I get back to the apartment. I grabbed some of my other stuff I brought to the base, filling my bag. Swinging the sack with ease I started to the front door. "Superboy, B04. Request: Open." The hinges creaked slightly, burning my enhanced hearing. Once it opened up I doubled back to the closet in out hanger, getting an oil can to loosen the hinges. Satisfied I went out to be greeted with a fresh salty ocean breeze. One of the first things I hear is bare feet pounding on the boardwalk, then someone talking in a quiet tone. The latter interested me, straining my ears I found some useless words like 'because', 'wife', and 'car'. Relatively unimportant I take a step closer to my destination and closer to the man on the phone. The distance closure was enough for me to hear one side of the conversation.

"I won't... Don't do that! Hey this business would be in the dust without me. You know my connections to Henry is keeping the police off the drug trace. I'm asking for a month of vacation, it's annual. My family goes every year and it will be suspicious if I don't go the one year Hoffed gains a load of money." I tried my best to quietly pull out some paper from my bag, writing down what I could in time with the conversation. There was a long pause, I dotted a period for every thirty seconds the other person talked. It took 2 minutes and 19 seconds. "Find someone to take over as a temp, we can get rid of them when i get back." Finding the opportunity I made sure to underline that phrase. "It's only a month, what do you think is going to happen? We'll be busted?" Her stopped talking, giving me time to record it down. "Young Justice is a small newspaper, anything they busted are weak companies." I smiled slightly, he was in for a show. "Deal then, I'll talk to you later." Quickly jotting down the last few words I stuffed the paper in my bag.

His footsteps started to approach my spot, thinking quickly I shuffled for my phone, unraveling the head phones and sticking them in my ears. I slacked against the rock of the mountain closing my eyes and pretending to doze. Since I didn't have music on I easily heard him crunch the grass, there was a loud stop on the ground as her most likely jumped back upon seeing me. Acting unconcerned I stayed in place, he swore slightly and stayed in place. I didn't react, and he eventually walked off. I counted to sixty, the minute up I pull my headphones out, rolling them around my phone and put it back in my bag. Pushing off the rock to continue back to my original destination. The information was important, but I will see everyone tomorow.

Unlocking the wooden door I stepped my bulky body through the threshold, almost smiling as I thought of every time Wally tripped in the door ways. I walked deeper into the apartment, easily hearing the scraping of a wooden spoon across the bottom of a pot. The smell of wet noodles and tomatoes made it's way to the mudroom. Stepping out of my shoes, I left an imprint on the soft carpet. To my left was a view of a to seater black couch, a small TV that was forever broken, and three barstools to a half wall. Steeping into the living room more, as lightly as I could, I noticed two dark haired figures. One was my guardian and 'father', Clark Kent. and the other was his girlfriend Louis Lane.

"Hey Conner!" Louis chirped, looking through the cut out in the bar top.

"Hello Conner." There was a obvious uncomfortable tone in his words. "I called you earlier." He stated. Although unhappy Clark didn't remove his gaze in a position where most would look away.

"Yeah, I noticed." It came out bitterly. If anything, Louis was more happy about my presence than Clark.

"Why didn't you pick up?" His voice was a bit more stern, not like a parent but an angry boss.

"I had better things to do than talk to my biological father." Turning round I went to the wooden door on the right to the entrance. Opening it and closing it lightly, a slam would hurt my ears. In this room I took a fast inventory of my bed, dresser, desk, chair, and another door leading to the bathroom. Very simple yes, not like I need much here. I shrugged off my backpack, setting it on the chair at my desk. I took out my laptop and the paper I recorded the odd conversation on, setting both on the desk. I pushed the pack to the floor beside the legs, taking it's place. Using my hands I palmed the paper to smooth it out. You might assume my handwriting is messy, but it isn't. Even in a rush my letters were easy to decipher.

_Bop bop_. Someone rapped on my door. I quickly opened the lip of my laptop, slipping the paper between the screen and lid. Then I got up and turned the knob.

"Conner." It was Louis. I frowned, why did I feel disappointed? "Can I come in?"

"Why not, you and Clark already get comfy in _my_ apartment." That was a bit of a lie, Clark is paying for the apartment so it's his property. Even as I was sarcastic, Louis entered, and sat on my bed.

"Conner I understand you don't like Clark, and you don't like us showing up every now and then." She stabbed the knife right through the onion. "But this might be the last time in a while, and I have news to share. Over pasta." She smiled at me. I knew she was trying to make an effort, pasta was my favorite food a year ago. I guess I owed her, and Clark.

"Fine." I went through the doorway and straight to the bar stools. Another bulky figure was on the far side of the bar top. He was waiting with a plate of food, two more identical ones in front of the other two stools. I sat myself on the farthest seat from him. Louis was behind me and took the chair between us.

"Well, before we eat. I would like to say that I was called by the government. And they want my help in a high paying operation to take down the amateur newspaper Young Justice." I nearly snorted out the water I was drinking. On the other side, the stool screeched as Clark stiffened.

"T-that's g-great." I mutter out between coughs.

"Yes, Louis that's great!" There was something off about Clark's tone, but I was far to busy trying to grasp for my life. Her hair brushed hr back as she most likely looked between the two of us.

"Well, let's eat!" And she grabbed her fork, twirling the end with her fingers to get a bundle of noodles. I absentmindedly scooped some up as well, putting it in my mouth. My tongue recognized the taste as great, but my brain was exploding.

After the meal Clark and Louis announced having to go back to, washing the dishes and giving me a hug. Well Louis made us do a group hug. I stayed as Conner for a full minute after they left. Then I freaked. My mind let me ramble around and try to find out just **what** happened.

* * *

**Clark's pov:**

Louis told me she had big news and wanted to share it Conner over dinner. So we got in the car and drove to Happy Harbor in a surprise visit. I called Conner when Louis started to prepare the food. He didn't answer, so I tracked his phone. What was really odd was that it was coming from the mountain. Empty mountain might I add. The Justice League hollowed it out as a base for operations long ago. After I checked on Conner, Bruce called me. He said that we needed and emergency Justice League meeting about Young Justice. It was a big shock, we haven't mentioned the League in years and the subject of the ever so popular newspaper. Then later Louis announced that she was going to help find out who is behind the newspaper. Something is going on, and I don't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

**So sorry it took me a long time to update. The week after I posted the last chapter was horrible. Alot was going on and emotions building up, so I got zero work done then. Now Sumemr is coming up, and I do have a reading challange, movie, and other stuff to do. But I will be trying to write more. *I still need to know whether to put Robin with Zee or Babs***

**Acty: Yay! Your reviews are awesome! But I don't have Word on my computer, so I have to use a website to check my spelling. So season 2 characters are out, the only one I could write is BG. Oh the mentors are smarter than the team, but the team is also smarter than their mentors. Oh the Shadows play an important part, that I have yet to decide. And the leader of the Shadows would be the Light. And yes, Artemis is my favorite chracter so there will be some family moments! **❤

**MQW: Yes, new chapter. And thank you for the YJ story gift! :D**

**To Late For Me: I ship Dibs too! But since this is Young Justice and in season 1 Robin was shiped with Zee. Course I'm taking a vote just in case. Psst, so far Dibs is wining. ;)**


	5. Megan and Artemis' life

**SCHOOLS OUT! And I haven't been writing :\ Sorry, I have no reason other than procrastination. Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice in any shape or form.**

* * *

**Megan's pov:**

I was almost late to practice. Like the other guys said I had to carry out my life like usual. So between school, cheer leading, and drama club there wasn't much time for me to spend with my uncle when he visited. Speaking of which he was in Happy Harbor this week! He's great, but I always have a sense that he can read my mind, it's odd but just to make sure I try to drop all my thought about the newspaper.

Some of the girls were already running laps around the football field. And yes, cheerleaders exercise. I jogged over to the field and set my sights on keeping a steady pace to run with the other people whom came around my bend. Keeping my elbows bent and my legs loose I ran with them. Some were fresh like me, others were red in the face with gaping mouths. The latter of the group got here earlier than everyone else similar to me, but I doubt they were dealing with printing out thousands of copies of newspapers to stop a local drug trade. I spent about thirty minutes with the jogging. My legs were stretched with fire between the tendons by the end of it. I had to let them wobble out from under me while my shorts covered backside hit the real grass of the field. With my body in rest mode, our team captain looked up from her stretches to address us.

"We have to have a performance for the end of the year pep rally." Marissa was a dark skinned and average bodied junior. Her lips were in a smile as she looked the team over. "We're only going to use about fifteen to twenty of you. So any volunteers?" Soon enough a few hands shot up to claim the open spots. Marissa pointed in the air and called out a few people, I counted with her and came to the conclusion that we only had 13 people. Marissa's smile faltered slightly. "Come on, at least two more people." No hands came up. She shook her head and looked over once again. "Megan and Mike, can you two make it?" Shock ran right through me, my body went stiff and the red that drained from my face returned again.

"Yeah sure." Mike replied. Everyone's head turned to me as I haven't given a proper answer.

"Um..well I don't know if I will be available for the performance." My thoughts drifted to the newspaper and I just had a feeling that something might come up. Then I remembered one of the first conversations the team had about not acting any different in our other lives. I quickly caught the role before it was turned to others. "Actually!" All the heads turned back. "I'm pretty sure I can." Marissa grinned wide.

"Great!" She gestured to a few other juniors that could be classified in the higher rank of the team. "We'll discuss how the performance will go and bring it up on Monday practice." Marissa stood up and brushed off her shorts. "Now!" She said in her cheering voice. "We still got a practice to fulfill!"

* * *

The one thing I love about cheer practice is that by the end of it I feel _happy_, and fatigued. But mostly happy. Using my key to twist the door open I use my shoulder to push it in. The first thing that hit me was the smell of teriyaki sauce that stuck under my nose, the second was the sight of my uncle setting up the coffee table for dinner, the third was the cold air that drifted from my air conditioned apartment to the end of the school heat, the fourth was the sound of my name being beckoned over.

"Megan!" My uncle John waved me over. I closed the door behind me and went forward, grabbing my uncle in a hug and looking at the food.

"Hi Uncle John! What's all this? I could have made some food." He smiled, but something was off about that smile. That smile was one of the smiles a day care worker would give when another child arrives, the kind that pinched the skin and dragged it up. It was fake, and he was doing a great job of foraging it if it wasn't for my detailed eye.

"Well the less time you're cooking, the more time I get to talk to you while I'm here." He brought a hand on my shoulder and guided me to sit, with him following. My shorts hit the cushion and I was reminded that I was still sweaty from practice, then I remembered printing the papers for the newspaper, and my thoughts flowed to the actual newspaper. I snapped my head away from that, looking back at my uncle who quickly covered up a confused furrow. I swallowed roughly and picked up a plate of rice and marinated chicken, sitting back to lean on the couch as I ate it.

"How long are you staying here?" I asked after my first bite, the sauce provided lots of flavor but my paranoia was picking up, so it tasted like water on cardboard.

"I was going to stay the weekend, but I had a call from an old friend and will be heading out to Gotham City in the morning." I choked on my rice. Setting the plate beside me and leaning over my knees I started to cough. A distant thumping on my back told me my uncle was trying to help me. My shaky hand reached out for some water to lubricate my throat, taking a drink I looked at the glass. No. The smooth flow of the water wasn't what I was looking at, it was my hand. I was Caucasian, but now I was green. The glass slipped from my hand and bounced off the edge of the couch and spilled on the floor, a clattering sound but no breaking. I could feel the tasteless food raising through my throat. Hopping to my feet I go to the small bathroom, dropping to my knees at the toilet bowl and heaving until all that was left was a horrible taste in my mouth. My body was warm and I could feel a hot pounding on my temples, hazy sound came from somewhere, and my sight of the white rim was covered with spots.

"Megan?" I hung my head and took steady breaths. "M'ggan!" That was familiar, but odd. Some pressure dented my back and I tiredly turned my head to meet the worried eyes of my uncle. I think I croaked something out and he magically had a glass of water in hand and tried to drip it in my mouth. I took a few sips, but all it did was send the vile taste into my stomach. The next drink was swished in my mouth and spat into the bowl till all I could feel in my mouth was the taste of water. I pushed some sweat stuck hair back to my head and stood, the room turning white.

"I-I need to take a shower." And wobbled to my small bedroom to grab some clothes. I didn't process anything my uncle said, but he wasn't in the bathroom when I got back.

The cold shower helped me gain back control and I wrapped my hair in a towel before sliding into my pajama pants and an old T-shirt and spotting my uncle talking on the phone and pacing the small distance of the room. He was calm, but frustrated. His eyes wandered to me when the bathroom door shut, and he said a simple good bye before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Weak bodied, but still myself I walked closer.

"My friend in Gotham, I told him I might not be able to meet up. I'm worried about you." His expression of pure concern. A light smile came on my lips.

"Actually, maybe I can go with you?" He looked shocked. "I mean, I'm done with my weekend home work. And I guess I still have cheer practice tomorrow, but I'm not really needed until Monday for the end of the year pep rally. Oh yeah, I never got to say, I was picked for the rally and I'll be working hard, but what I was saying was that I can miss a day. I'm not needed till Monday, and oh gosh I just said that-"

"Megan." He cut off my ramble with a hand. "I would love for you to come." A grin stretched over my lips and I jumped into a hug. He let out an 'ofh' but stayed upright easily. He pushed me back a bit. "Go pack and I'll call my friend and tell him we're coming. We leave in the morning, Gotham is a good few hour drive from here." I nodded enthusiastically and skipped off to my room, pulling out a tote and loading in some clothes as well as my phone and bathroom products. I set my bag by the door and peeked out to give my uncle one last hug before announcing my slumber.

* * *

**John's pov:**

Earlier that day I had an urgent call from Bruce, calling a Justice League meeting. One type we have never had for years. After the call I went out to get some food for Megan and I, she came home not so long after and I was delighted to see her. But something was off about her thoughts. I tried to pry the slightest, but Dr. Fate had told us not to do anything of reminded to their past lives. I paid the price, or Megan had. She turned green, back into her Martian from she preferred over her white one. I was so worried about her, I had to keep an eye on her. She surprised me with wanting to come to Gotham, I'm sure I can keep Megan busy for the meeting time and away from Dick, he also might relight the dead candle. I know I messed up big time, used my power around and on Megan, I even called her name.

* * *

**Artemis' pov:**

Kaldur was pretty good in picking up French, lucky for me he didn't question how I knew it. Guess at least one person doesn't pry in my life. Like Robin, I had to take the Zeta Tubes back to Gotham city. I let out a small sigh, ever since my mom died things have been weird. For starters it doesn't seem like I'm mourning anymore, which is odd because to my memory tells me that we were really close, or as close as we could have gotten in that short amount of time. Well, getting to the Zeta tubes brought me to my main path. I went to the computer and gave my fingerprint, the last location showing Central City around 6:30. I clicked around the map to Gotham City and entered my code of B-07. The code B-06 was locked out for some reason when the software was installed, not even Robin could hack into it. Stepping into the tubes, a blue light flashed to scan my body, and a computer voice announced my departure.

"Recognized Artemis B-07." The tingly feeling spread throughout my body as I was pulled molecule by molecule and rebuilt in the phone booth disguised Zeta tube in a repulsive alley. I had a small struggle with the stupid design of the door before wrinkling my nose to the stench of pee and gas. Typical Gotham. I slid to the light of the alley and took a small look before casually slipping into the crowd and making my way in the direction of the apartment Oliver rented me. I shuffled in my pocket for the key, pushing the glass doors open to pass a sleeping desk manager and went up the stairs a few flights before I got the my door labeled '8-8' I picked out the room myself, and I'm not sure why I wanted this odd set of numbers and not one that put me on a lower floor. Sliding the key in and twisting it to the right the door clicked open and I shoved through. Another thing I don't get why I picked this place, the door is almost always jammed.

I shut the door behind me and started through the small kitchen, aiming at the fridge to fix up a sandwich. I took out the mayo, tomatoes, lettuce, meat, and cheese. Then going to the cabinet for the bread. I plucked my phone that Oliver gave me and pulled up Pandora, going to the station and letting the rock music blare in the small area. Swaying my hips to the song I pick up my creation and take a bite before going to put all the food back. Something sounded, it was light and my music was loud, but _something_ in my head started spinning and I went into automatic, unable to stop my brain or body.

_Don't stop the music, don't let them think you heard them. Grab a weapon, no not a frying pan it makes too much noise to get out. Yes, a knife is easy, hold it close and slightly hidden. Now, creep to your room, don't walk on your toes, just walk. Good, don't waste time in opening the door, it squeaks anyway. Okay, turn the knob and barge in._

It was like I was just watching myself deal with this, not only myself but a professional. My hand moved to the knob and hovered over it for a bit, then grabbed onto it and twisted it as my body slammed into the door. My arm extended to hold out the knife earlier taken. In the dimmed room a person whipped their head to look at me. My breath stuffed in my throat like a crash and my gray eyes bore at the stretched smile and streaks of red on the white mask. _The Cheshire cat_. The invader didn't have to look to dive through my now screen less window and tumbled down. My fingers dropped the knife, but my feet ran right after the person. Launching out and hurriedly slamming down the fire escape to the second floor, and going to tumble to the ground. I didn't quite know where I was heading and I didn't care. My feet thumped on the now empty streets that should have made me stop and turn back. Nope, still no control. Dashing with energy I didn't know I had, I turned the next corner and saw nothing. A barren and in need of repairs parking lot. A salty breeze telling the part of my brain that brought me here, I was by the ocean. I gritted my teeth and reluctantly turned to retrace my steps.

* * *

I had left my key and phone back in my kitchen, so the way back in would be through my window once again. The fire escape was still one small story up, in which I groaned and backed up. Darting forward to launch into the air and grasp onto the rusting metal. Little grits rained on me and I ducked my head to avoid getting them in my eyes. Like a swing, I used my legs to gain momentum and swing forward, using arm muscles I didn't know I had and launching up to grab onto a better rung on the ladder. By now my feet could press the bars and I was climbing up six levels and going back through my window. Bitterly throwing my sandwich away and jabbing my phone to shut up. My brain was a mess and it had to be sorted, no luck, someone knocked on my door. I stormed over and yanked to open without looking to see who it was.

"What?" I snapped out. A taken back expression on the blond man's face. I snapped my mouth shut and took a small calming breath. "Sorry Oliver, bad day." I mumbled and stepped back to let my legal guardian in. Oliver Queen came through and went for the two-seater in front of the small TV. He fell back with a grunt and smiled brightly.

"I can't come by and say hi to my niece?" He said with a twinkle in his eye. I sucked my cheek in to prevent a smile from forming. Shutting the door and walking over to perch on the arm rest.

"You're getting old Ollie, better talk quick before your teeth start falling out." I smirked. Oliver chuckled and shook his head.

"You got me." He put his hands up loosely. "I'm here for another meeting with Bruce Wayne, and thought I'd stop by." He patted the set next to him. I slid down and brought my knees up next to me, staying in the far corner. He shook his head lightly again and muttered something to himself. "So." In a tone I could hear. "Bad day you say?" My fingers instinctively pressed into my arm more.

"U-uh yeah." I stuttered out, trying to recall my story for what I did today. "Well Ro-uh Dick came by to help me with...With my math, ah no, with our math class for finals, as you know, and so..I um didn't, actually I just had a hard time. Un,der,stand,ing..." I rant on nervously. My fingers started to grab onto my long hair and lace through them, and my eyes wandered mindlessly around the small space. I didn't dare look back at Oliver.

"Oh?" Suspicion laced in his words and the chat died. Street noises and one person inviting another to kiss their behind. The silence stretched on, soon shattered by Oliver's ring tone. I looked over, he moved to take his phone out, reading the caller ID with a forming grin. "How's my little bird?" He greeted. It was Dinah, and she was talking for a bit before Oliver looked over at me. "Yeah okay, I'll be right there." He hung up with a kiss and stiffly stood up. "Well kid, I got to go. Nice seeing you again." He flashed a smile and walked to the door like I never made my horrible lie. Frowning at the 'kid' I got up to lock the door and settled for taking a shower before crashing in my bed.

As I passed my bedroom to get to the bathroom, something occurred to me, did the thief take anything. I did a quick inventory, even in the false bottom of my night stand, and nothing was missing. Letting out a frustrated breath I slammed my window shut and took my shower.

* * *

**Oliver's pov:**

Go figure Bats decided to call an emergency JL meeting that made me throw some suits and Dinah in the car and drive to Gotham in record time only for it to be the next day. So Dinah and I stayed at a hotel. I decided to check on Artemis, never know what she's up to, and after... well everything, an eye on her doesn't hurt. Artemis didn't actually answer the door for several minutes, I was ready to break in, and that lie she made was bad as always. I wanted to push, and I knew it never turns out well. So the silence went on until Dinah called to tell me it was best for me to come back. So I did leave, course I didn't really want to on a bad note. Oh well, Artemis and I don't have anything to be friends over anymore.

* * *

**Acty: Yeah, I just kinda wrote. And as for Lois, I don't know much about her. Heck I almost made her the kind of girl that would quietly observe, then corrected myself. I at least know that she isn't a bystander type. :)**

**MQW: Yes yes, and unless some people start voting on my poll, reviewing, or PMing me with what they want. Dibs is flying onto the page. :D**


End file.
